blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Space Museum (TV story)
The Space Museum 'is the seventh serial of the second season of ''Doctor Who. It was written by Glyn Jones, directed by Mervyn Pinfield and featured William Hartnell as the First Doctor, William Russell as Ian Chesterton, Jacqueline Hill as Barbara Wright and Maureen O'Brien as Vicki Pallister. Overview To be added Synopsis The TARDIS lands on the planet Xeros, where a vast museum houses a collection of relics from the galactic conquests of the mighty Morok Empire. Whilst they are exploring, the Doctor, Ian, Barbara and Vicki make a disturbing discovery: their future selves are preserved in the museum as exhibits in a display case. Now the time travellers face a terrible dilemma: how can they escape their fate when every decision they make could be taking them a step closer to their doom? Plot The Space Museum (1) The TARDIS control room goes completely dark, while it's crew start completely frozen around the console. The ship materialises outside of an oddly shaped building, while inside the ship, the Doctor, Ian, Barbara and Vicki seem to have changed out of their crusade outfits and into their regular attire. The Doctor doesn't give it any notice and instead focuses on what's outside. Vicki goes to get a glass of water from the food machine, but drops and breaks it. Suddenly, though, the glass reforms and it and the water inside jump back up into her hand, to her shock. Barbara spots the buildings and ships outside that the Doctor observes are all from different periods. As they go out to look around, Vicki returns and tells them of the glass. As she insists the truth of her story, the Doctor realises that they've landed outside a space museum, and head out to investigate. Stepping out of the ship, Vicki finds a highly eroded rock, suggesting the planet to be completely dead and Ian observes that since they stepped outside, they've not left any footprints in the dust. Walking to the main entrance, the travellers wonder how to get inside when it opens behind them and they hide. Two men dressed in white walk out of the building when Vicki sneezes loudly. In spite of it, the two strangers didn't hear it and simply carry on. Looking inside, they find a mass of museum artefacts and trek further in, finding the empty shell of a Dalek. While they explore, other men come into the room and they hide; the strangers obviously converse but the travellers can't hear them making a sound. Vicki tries to touch one of the artefacts but her hand goes straight through it, fascinating the Doctor. The strangers return, but the travellers have nowhere to hide; they simply walk past them without acknowledging their presence at all. Searching further, they find the TARDIS standing in one of the rooms but just like the other exhibits, the Doctor demonstrates, they just move through it. They then all spot four cases containing themselves; from this and her understanding of time travel, Vicki deduces that they are looking at their future selves. The Doctor concludes that the TARDIS jumped a time track and arrived at the museum ahead of it's physical arrival and that they must now work to prevent their potential future. As they observe the cases, the travellers freeze again, their former selves having finally caught up with them and all the impressions they've had since leading the TARDIS become visible to the locals. The cases disappear and, to the Doctor, are a sign that they've arrive and are now in great danger. The Dimensions of Time (2) The museum's curator, Lobos, receives news of the TARDIS' arrival by his Morok guards and orders word to his staff to apprehend the travellers should they be found. Hidden away, a trio of rebls, Tor, Sita and Dako also hear word of the TARDIS' arrival and plan to find them and gain their assistance in besting the Moroks. Elsewhere, Ian, Barbara and Vicki take an inactive weapon from an exhibition case to try and bluff their way around, while they try and discuss ways of avoiding their supposed future. They all agree to try and leave to find the TARDIS but find themselves lost in all the corridors. In the control centre, Lobos gets word from his guards that the TARDIS has been procured and that the travellers are being searched for. Elsewhere, Sita, Dako and Tor spot the Doctor and his companions in one of the corridors; unsure of their intentions, they propose to capture either the Doctor or Vicki to explain themselves. Finding themselves in yet another chamber, the Doctor is hastily captured by the rebels; Tor and Sita leave him with Dako. Finding him missing, Ian and Barbara argue over what to do next but ultimately decide to press on. Tor and Sita return to find Dako having been bound and gagged by the Doctor, who'd only been feigning unconsciousness. After they leave, he leaves the empty Dalek casing he'd been hiding inside. Morok guards wander around the corridors looking for the travellers when the Doctor stumbles out of hiding and right into their custody. Still lost in the corridors, Ian, Barbara and Vicki opts to use Barbara's cardigan to leave a trail of thread so as not to lose themselves any further; the rebels soon find and follow it. The Doctor, meanwhile, is locked in a doorless room with a single seat, which locks him in as soon as he sits. Lobos soon presents himself to the Doctor, who refuses to answer his questions. Trying to use a machine to monitor the Doctor's thoughts to get answers, the Doctor soon manages to best that too. Ian, Barbara and Vicki soon run out of thread to follow but make it back to the main entrance, where the see the Moroks apprehending the TARDIS. Having had enough of the Doctor's antics, Lobos orders his men to seize the Doctor and have him prepared to be made into an exhibit. The Search (3) Ian, Barbara and Vicki watch the Morok guards surround the TARDIS. The Xeron rebels try an examine it, but the Moroks keep them away. They decide to try and break into it and go to find some cutting equipment to cut their way in. In the main reception, the travellers hear of the Doctor's capture but fail to notice a Morok guard sneak up behind them and hold them at gunpoint. Ian jumps the guard and alert the Moroks outside; Barbara and Vicki escape and Ian is apprehended. He manages to get free outside the TARDIS and escapes himself, though. Separated from Vicki, Barbara finds herself in a storeroom, narrowly avoiding getting caught by the Morok guards but is locked inside when they leave. Vicki, meanwhile, is grabbed by the Xeron rebels; Tor sends Dako to find Barbara while he and Sita help Vicki. Outside, Ian, who hid behind the TARDIS, distracts the guard left to watch it and takes his weapon, demanding to know where the Doctor is and forces him to take him there. Lobos returns to the control centre and orders the area to be gassed to draw the others out. In the storeroom, Barbara tries and fails to lever the door open when Dako arrives and lets her out. Tor and Sita take Vicki to their headquarters, while Dako explains the history of the Xerons, who were invaded by the Moroks who made their planet into a museum of their war. As they turn to leave, the storeroom is flooded with the gas. In the Xeron headquarters, Vicki, Sita and Tor make plans to storm the Moroks' armoury and seize their weapons to arm the Xeron people to revolt. Still armed, Ian forces the guard to ask after his friends before they press onto the conversion room. Outside the armoury, Sita and Tor knock the guard unconscious and Vicki examines the locking machine, listening through the series of questions to open the door. Traipsing through the gas-smothered corridors, Barbara and Dako try to make it outside, but fall unconscious before they can get out. Vicki resets the questions on the machine and gets the armoury open. Ian confronts Lobos in the control centre and demands to be taken to the Doctor. He takes Ian into the preparation room where the Doctor is being held and is shocked by what he finds. The Final Phase (4) Still holding Lobos at gunpoint, Ian forces him and the guard to reverse the preparation effects on the Doctor. Meanwhile, Vicki, Tor and Sita arm the Xeron people while Vicki insists on going to find the Doctor and the others. Despite his reluctance, Tor sends Sita with her while he oversees the revolution. Outside, the guards come to attempt to cut their way into the TARDIS, when the Morok commander drags them away to investigate the missing guard. Barbara and Dako wake up, still consumed by gas, and continue to head to the main entrance. In the preparation room, Lobos restores the Doctor to adequate temperature and he wakes up; while he and Ian head off to leave, Lobos' guards storm the control room and disarm Ian. Barbara and Dako finally make it back to the main entrance where a guard waits to apprehend him. While Lobos sends the commander and guard to investigate the barracks, Barbara and Dako are arrested by the guard outside. They are quickly liberated by Vicki and Sita, who tells them about the revolution. The commander and guard sneak up on them, disable Sita and Dako and capture Vicki and Barbara. Lobos realises that the guns were stolen from the armoury while the travellers try and think up a way to escape. Ian, in his frustration, smashes the controls of the preparation machine. The Doctor starts to suspect that in all their involvements trying to avoid their own fates, they may have influenced events just enough so that it's would be changed for them; this proves to be correct when the Xeron revolution, armed with Morok weapons attack the main entrance after destroying the barracks. Tor leads a number of men to the Lobos' office and storm it, killing the commander and Lobos and liberating the Doctor's party. Later on, the Xerons strip the museum of it's assets while the Doctor takes an exhibit, a time/space visualiser, from the museum to try and get it working again. Saying goodbye to to Tor, the travellers depart in the TARDIS. Unbeknownst to all of them, they are observed departing from a distant planet by the Daleks, who have perfected their time machine and can now follow them. Cast * Dr. Who - William Hartnell * Ian Chesterton - William Russell * Barbara Wright - Jacqueline Hill * Vicki - Maureen O'Brien * Sita - Peter Sanders * Dako - Peter Craze * Third Xeron - Bill Starkey * Lobos - Richard Shaw * Tor - Jeremy Bulloch * Morok Messenger - Salvin Stewart * Morok Technician - Peter Diamond * Morok Guard - Lawrence Dean * Morok Guard - Peter Diamond * Morok Guard - Ken Norris * Morok Guard - Salvin Stewart * Morok Commander - Ivor Salter * Xeron - Michael Gordon * Xeron - Edward Granville * Xeron - Bill Starkey * Xeron - David Wolliscroft * Morok Guard - Billy Cornelius * Dalek Voice - Peter Hawkins * Dalek Machine operated by - Murphy Grumbar Crew * Writer - Glyn Jones * Director - Mervyn Pinfield * Producer - Verity Lambert * Script Editor - Dennis Spooner * Designer - Spencer Chapman * Assistant Floor Manager - Caroline Walmsley * Assistant Floor Manager - John Tait * Costumes - Daphne Dare * Fight Arranger - Peter Diamond * Make-Up - Sonia Markham * Special Sound - Brian Hodgson * Lighting - Howard King * Sound - Ray Angel * Title Music - Ron Grainer References To be added Story notes To be added Broadcast & Ratings Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''The Space Museum'' page on '''Doctor Who Website